Total Drama Everything Wiki
Welcome to the Total Drama Everything Wiki This is a camp on a youtuber name: redturtle632 and with over 51 players to win a game they will never forgot. How redturtle632 came to be here he is today Well redturtle632 was jessie first youtube account. Aug. 22, 2010 is when he joined youtube fo the first time. He never was in camps back then he liked what he saw back before with no clue what youtube had all around him. He later made another account called redking632 and got into youtube with it. He found out that youtube had so much to wonder around and found the famous youtubers shane, ray, toby, and more that he liked to watch there videos. He stayed and later on he went into camps. He joined his first camp simisage525 season 2 as sandshrew. The camp is still going on of right now but stop for awhile. So he joined other camps and met people he became friends with along the way. Now he does his camps as well and decied to make a camp for his old youtube channel, and thats how TDE was made. Players left Episodes episode 1: let the drama begin Well the start of camps and did great. Not best quilaity back then but was a great camp with 51 players and 60 places. So They was slipt into teams: Sonic, Pokemon, Bleach, and Dragonball Z. So 2 people quit the camps and was down to 49 players. So first challenge was the comment on a video and say 3 colors. Simple really but we had slackers. So then team Sonic won challenge, but only 2 team was post to vote so he went to random.org and team pokemon was save. So the teams voted and 2 more players were gone from game. video: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=78KWOjpKJQQ&feature=channel&list=UL eliminated players: 60th) 1991ArielFan - sasuke (quit) (team Sonic) 59th) 125lucario - Neji Hyuga (quit) (team (Dragonball - Z) 58th) bastiodude - ignitor (team Dragonball - Z) 57th) animeluver22ful - nene leaks (team Bleach) my mom! episode 2: battle of war The teams where ready but now with a new drama with tails and blaze things would never end. So the challenge was a kill war. So only 1 team will lose and that was team Dragonball - Z so they had to vote off 2 players. Well before we voted JETaylor98 - nyan cat quit and 125lucario - Negi Hyuga joined back to the game. Well they voted and Lumpy Space Princess and silver were voted out. eliminated players: 56th) JETaylor98 - nyan cat (quit) (team Bleach) 55th) Bluelucario98 - Lumpy Space Princess (team Dragonball - Z) 54th) TDCFOREVERTDCISBACK - silver (team Dragonball - Z) episode 3: platform of slackers Well the challenge was to pick a platform. With that team Sonic and Dragonball - Z vote 1 player off each. eliminated players: 53rd) wraighteric - mario (closed account) (team Pokemon) 52nd) MickTheBoss1 - noah (closed account) (team Bleach) 51st) mikimor8 - majin buu (team Sonic) 50th) RufusConnerSketch - bruce irvin (team Dragonball - Z) epiosde 4: funny pictures with new teams So being ready for a funny drawing challenge all the players had to draw or give me a funny picture to something reelating to your team. then team bleach had to vote out 1 player from the game. So klayman closed his account and luxio was eliminated as well. So ichigo asked all the players to reply and first 3 to reply returned and they where luxio, Lumpy Space Princess, and nyan cat. So with that new teams would be made. team mario: 125lucario - Negi Hyuga, JETaylor98 - nyan cat, JuneThePokemonLover - android 18, Sparkyeah5000 - baby cody, TheElectricManectric - izaya orihara, Uxiedude910/AquaOzzy/RasingAlejo - pain, calicofan998 - holly j., callyman429 - death the kid, cheetah465 - falco, iheartnaruto247 - gwen, jamespehrson- number 4, ramenfreak8 - marceline, Thelittlepeachboy101- princess peach, yymastaconfuctious - harry potter team batman: 01ambrosed - dennis, BlueLucario98 - lump space princess, DrackenXernator - daymin wayne, TheLazySora - sora, TheRockMusicLover1 - stewie, carlcloverfan - tails, dapoppy42 - blaze, hdude01 - firey, mccreary8 - orichimaru, pinkbelossom - johnny, shadestar8 - bellsprout, shadowthehedgehog125 - shy guy, starshylea18 misa, tylerbungard - tyler team kirby: CharmanderIsAwesome - homer, Johnnnyhero3 - grovyle, NBoy2000 - fluttershy, Regice371 - sniper, Shadowshayminakyform - shaymin, ShinyGenesectAron2 - araon, blesnarwon1 - randy, bmania99 - mac, dudeski7373 - emila, gopokemon121 - luxio, isaiahcow1 - snooki, pegasus6772 - ginga, ptvids1 - evil monky, vaporterra - sonic eliminated players: 49th) arturs2323 - klayman 48th) gopokemon121 - luxio episode 5: start the cannon Well the new teams where ready for the challenge after redturtle632 took a break for awhile. The challenge was to reply thats all. The team with most players to reply is save and votes a player from 2nd place team and 2 players from last place team. The 2nd place team votes a player from last place team. The last place team votes a player from there team. So team Kirby won and Mario got 2nd and Batman got last. So marceline had block redturtle632 so she was eliminated even tho the video says quit ;P so yeah. Well stewie, tails, blaze, harry potter, bellsprout, orichimaru, johnny was in trouble. So was a hard pick to determine which player goes from which. So i decied to pick harry potter, johnny, orichimaru, bellsprout, tails, stewie to all be eliminated, but also to come back as finnal 5 spots to return in game. eliminated players: 47th) ramenfreak8 - marceline (blocked the host) (team Mario) 46th) TheRockMusicLover1 - stewie (team Batman) 45th) carlcloverfan - tails (team Batman) 44th) mccreary8 - orichimaru (team Batman) 43rd) shadestar8 - bellsprout (team Batman) 42th) yymastaconfucyious - harry potter (team Mario) episode 6: the teams turn on each other The Challenge was a partner challenge. Each player was partnered with a another partner from the same team. All they had to do was say the same word together. If they did both get immunity. So Homer quit kinda let down. I also started strikes system that way the player will stay active are be eliminated. Now the teams voted and ginga, death the kid, and sora was eliminated. eliminated players: 41th) CharmanderIsAwesome - homer (quit) (team Kirby) 40th) pegasus6772 - ginga (team Kirby) 39th) callyman429 - death the kid (team Mario) 38th) TheLazySora - sora (team Batman) epiosde 7: The challenge was a hunger games challenge i all 37 players would play and 6 others with them. So at the end Johnnnyhero3 - grovyle won. So he had to decide to pick 1st, 2nd, and 3rd place teams. Team Kirby was first, team Mario was 2nd, and team Batman was 3rd. So team mario only had to vote off 1 player while team Batman had to vote off 2 players. So team batman voted off bellsprout and blaze. Team mario voted off holly j. but didnt matter cause she would have left with 3 strikes. Also pain and gwen would also leave with 3 strikes. At end of episode shows new teams. team zelda: 125lucario - Negi Hyuga, JuneThePokemonLover - android 18, Sparkyeah5000 - baby cody, cheetah465 - falco, jamespehrson- number 4, yymastaconfuctious - harry potter, 01ambrosed - dennis, carlcloverfan - tails, hdude01 - firey, Johnnnyhero3 - grovyle, Regice371 - sniper, Shadowshayminakyform - shaymin, ShinyGenesectAron2 - araon, blesnarwon1 - randy, vaporterra - sonic, Bmania99 - mac team CSI: JETaylor98 - nyan cat, TheElectricManectric - izaya orihara, Thelittlepeachboy101- princess peach, BlueLucario98 - lump space princess, DrackenXernator - damin wayne, mccreary8 - orichimaru, pinkbelossom - johnny, shadowthehedgehog125 - shy guy, starshylea18 misa, tylerbungard - tyler, NBoy2000 - fluttershy, Regice371 - sniper, dudeski7373 - emila, gopokemon121 - luxio, isaiahcow1 - snooki, ptvids1 - evil monky eliminated players: 37th) shadestar8 - bellsprout (team Batman) 36th) dapoppy42 - blaze (team Batman) 35th) calicofan998 - holly j, (team Mario) 34th) iheartnaruto247 - gwen (3 strikes) (team Mario) 33rd) uxiedude910/AquaOzzy/RasingAlejo - pain (3 strikes) (team Mario) episode 8: the quiz buster The new teams were ready as ever. So the challenge was a quiz and team CSI lost so they had to vote off 2 players. Well stewie was eliminated with 3 strikes and fluttershy quit so yeah. So people voted and snooki and princess peach. eliminated players: 32nd) TheRockMusciLover1 - stewie (3 strikes) (team CSI) 31st) NBoy2000 - fluttershy (quit) (team CSI) 30th) isaiahcow1 - snooki (team CSI) 29th) Thelittlepeachboy101 - princess peach (team CSI) episode 9: 1...2...3...strikes ur out Well the challenge was easy just to send dapoppy42 - blaze the challenge message. Now only Regice371 - sniper send it just did it wrong. So both teams had to vote a player off. So Lumpy Space Princess, randy, and mac was all eliminated with 3 strikes. So now both teams voted and tails and johnny was eliminated. eliminated players: 28th) Bluelucario98 - lumpy space princess (3 strikes) (team CSI) 27th) Bmania99 - mac (3 strikes) (team CSI) 26th) blesnarwon1 - randy (3 strikes) (team Zelda) 25th) carlcloverfan - tails (team Zelda) 24th) pinkbelossom - johnny (team CSI) epiosde 10: the merge has come with a hot potato The challenge was to pass a hot potato back and forth with in 10 minutes and who ever has it was out of challenge. In the end yymastaconfuctious - harry potter won immiunity. So they all voted and misa, negi, and damin was eliminated. eliminated players: 23th) starshylea18 - misa amane 22nd) 125lucario - Negi Hyuga 21st) DrackenXernator - damin wayne episode 11: werewolfs play smart The Challenge was a werewolf challenge. 3 people was a werewolf and at the end they all failed but only 3 villagers made it jamespehrson. Sparkyeah5000, dudeski7373. Now gopokemon121 - luxio was eliminated for inactiveness. So they all voted and izaya and falco was eliminated. eliminated players: 20th) gopokemon121 - luxio 19th) TheElectricManectric - izaya orihara 18th) cheetah465 - falco episode 12: guess wrong The Challenge was to guess in 3 rounds each the right one to pick. In the End no one got pass it all all failed. So 2 people was going for sure and they had to vote 1 player each. Baby cody and orichimaru was eliminated. So they was the first 2 people to join the jury. eliminated players: 17th) Sparkyeah5000 - baby cody (1st jury member) 16th) mccreary8 - orichimaru (2nd jury member) epiosde 13: the revenge plays out So the challenge was the 15 players pick a eliminated player to help in challenge. So it was a twist and the eliminated players went through a speed round and end the end Sparkyeah5000 and pinkbelossom won for yymastaconfuctious and tylerbungard. So 3 people would leave and would be the last mutipuly elimination. So all voted and JETaylor98, vaporterra, dudesi7373 was eliminated. eliminated players: 15th) JETaylor98 - nyan cat (3rd jury member) 14th) dudeski7373 - emilia (4th jury member) 13th) vaporterra - sonic (5th jury member) episode 14: cant wait to long So Final 12 was made. So the challenge was come to a chatzy and first 4 people there would be team 1 and had to coem up with name and same with team 2 and 3. So team 1: Sailor Moon, team 2: Tsnagmi, team 3: nothin. So was a dodgeball game. Sonic and baby cody showed up for judges in the game. So only 3 of team 1 showed up for the whole game. No one else come at all to later after challenge was done. So team 1 was immunited that was haryy potter, andriod 18, grovyle, sniper so everyone had to vote. Ichigo/redturtle632 eliminated hdude01 - firey and ShinyGenesectAron2 - aron, but firey he gave another chance to stay in game. So everyone voted and firey was eliminated. eliminated players: 12th) ShinyGenesectAron2 - aron (6th jury member) 11th) hdude01 - firey (7th jury member) epiosde 15: when 2 is 1 So in episode 15 was final 10 and final 9. Now the idea was post to be in seprete videos but redturtle632 that they should be in 1 episode so make it more fun and not short. So fianl 10 challenge was to each give a picture of there character and end the end Johnnnyhero3 won immunity with a score os 19.1 judge by me, dapoppy42, and 125lucario. So they all voted and 01ambrosed - dennis was eliminated. So at final 9 challenge was a quiz. At round 2 far as they went cause all missed it and no one won immunity. So the players all voted and Shadowshayminakyform - shaymin was eliminated. So with that that leaves 8 left and no one knows who will win to the very end. eliminated players: 10th) 01ambrosed - dennis (8th jury member) 9th) Shadowshayminakyform - shaymin (9th jury member) episode 16: the game shows Well at final 8 the challenge was dapoppy and 125lucario fun. They got to do any challenge for them. Now dapoppy42 was to draw a picture of your character and no one won immunity from her challenge and 125lucario challenge was to come up with story about your character and he liked harry potter and grovyle story best and they won immunity. So everyone voted and ptvids1 - evil monkey was eliminated. Now at final 7 the challenge was a Survivor challenge and blaze, sora, negi, and a guess star kiquegr. So the challenge was the reply and most members on team to reply would win. In the end the team with 6/7 won and that team had to vote a winner for immunity and they picked yymastaconfuctious - harry potter to win immunity. So they all voted and Regice371 -sniper was eliminated. So final 6 the host brought back ptvids1 - evil monkey and 8th place was up again. So this challenge would also be a double elimination. So the challenge was Big Brother and no won HOH so the host just decided to make them vote. So even the jury voted and ptvids1 got 8th again and JuneThePokemonLover - andriod 18 got 6th place. eliminated players: 8th) ptvids1 - evil monkey (10th jury member) 7th) Regice371 - sniper (11th jury member) 6th) JuneThePokemonLover - andriod 18 (12th jury member) episde 17: the 5 and 4 places So as the final 4 start off the challenge was to time it right by reply on right time. So the winner of challenge was tylerbungard and he won immunity and they all voted and shaodwthehedgehog125 went. So as final 4 challenge they had to say the elimination order and shy guy got to pick who has to send it in different messages. So shy guy picked harry potter. so the winner of challeneg was yymastaconfuctious and the jury and 4 played voted and tylerbungard was eliminated. eliminated players: 5th) shadowthehedgehog125 - shy guy (13th jury member) 4th) tylerbungard - tyler (14th jury member) episode 18: the finals So the final things to do and try and win Total Drama Everything. Now each part had a 1st, 2nd, and 3rd place in them and i would add the scores together and see who will win with most points. part 1: the jury So was 10-2-0: voted harry potter: Sparkyeah5000, JETaylor98, dudeski7373, vaporterra, 01ambrosed, ptvids1, Regice371, JuneThePokemonLover, shadowthehedgehog125, tylerbungard voted grovyle: mccreary8, Shadowshayminakyform voted number 4: people who didnt vote: ShinyGenesectAron2, hdude01 part 2: challenge The challenge was to say a story of your time in TDE So harry was best and got 1st. Number 4 was the 2nd best and got it. Now Grovyle was not good and got 3rd in this round. part 3: fan favorite So hwo this work is each had a video and the viewers had to comment on video who they wanted to vote and if they liked video thats 1 vote and if comment that was 1 vote. So end that harry got 23 points grovyle got 21 and number 4 got 17 points. So after all that here was final scores: yymastaconfuctious - harry potter: 9 points Johnnnyhero3 - grovyle: 5 points jamespehrson - number 4: 4 points 1st, 2nd, and 3rd place. 3rd) jamespehrson - number 4 2nd/ runner up) Johnnnyhero3 - grovyle 1st/ winner) yymastaconfuctious - harry potter So after all that yymastaconfucious won Toatl Drama Everything (season1). The next season is on its way and this time 90 players and 100 places so who will win? Stay tooned for season 2 and look on wikia for it to see whats happening of right now for that season. Category:Browse Category:Epiosdes